


Scars

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Dark Character, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think twins are identical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Scars"

Some people think that twins are identical in all aspects, that only their scars can tell them apart. These people often view us as two halves of the same whole, as one entity that happens to be split into two different beings.

They think that it isn't possible for one twin to become a murder, and one to not. They think that it isn't possible for one to have scars so deep on his psyche as to make them two separate beings. They think that where one goes the other will always follow, even into the dark. Even back out of the dark.

They were wrong, Fred thinks, as he gazes into his brother's eyes. Slowly he raised his wand.

They were wrong.


End file.
